


Allow Me To Introduce Myself (I’m Mr. Right)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Runs In The Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's a sex cupcake with danger icing. Or maybe it's smut icing. Either way the summer just got a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reasonable to Assume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371238) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> I am overwhelmed by the response to my original characters. Gosh, and Saucery, you wanted more so. LOOK AT THE PLOT. Your favourite character makes an appearance. The next generation Teen Wolf has always given me feels. And wow, I am just floored by everyone's interest. So here is the next installment.

This summer isn't going as expected. 

One, he's been finding it increasingly hard to tame his wolf in the presence of none other than Noah Whittemore. Small mercies for Ginny Whittemore. A seven-year old is a perfect cockblock. But Uncle Jackson actually drew the line at fifth day of free babysitting, citing that Ginny needed some father-daughter time and swimming lessons were important. So Jarvis is out of luck and Tony just laughs at his pain. And two, he's been getting disturbing flashbacks from his father's attempt at _The Talk_. Italics are always implied. Maybe he should bold it too. That entire talk ruined baked goods for him. But the last thing he needs to do is think of sex cupcakes with smut icing and Noah Whittemore. He doesn't want to explain to his dad why he's taking that many cold showers. Even with the heat wave. 

So Jarvis decides to hide in the local Starbucks for two reasons. One, the Whittemores hate commercialized coffee chains. Jarvis knows Noah won’t be seen within a five mile radius of one. Two, Tony gets surly without caffeine and tends to yell at random people and confuses shrubbery for his girlfriend. The burnt coffee smell burns into his nostrils when Tony and him enter the coffee shop, making him sneeze. His senses clogged with the smell of roasted beans.

“You want something, Jar-Face?” asks Tony, looking at the menu with squinty eyes, snapping his fingers in front of Jarvis’ face. “I have fridge money.”

“That’s not your money,” huffs Jarvis, moving out of the way for a pregnant mother to get by.

“Any money I find around the house is free game, Jar,” says Tony. “Survival of the fittest. It’s called dibs.”

“No it’s not.”

“Do you want a free coffee, or are you going to continue to be constipated about your fictitious manpain?”

“Breaking out the five dollar words this early in the day?”

“Oi, I am eloquent as hell, Jar. Recognize the skill level,” says Tony turning towards line to make his order. His flip-flops catches on a cracked tile and he knocks into the guy standing in front off him.

“My bad, man,” says Tony, raising his sunglasses to his head. Jarvis’ nostrils flare and he tries to control the shift. The guy who turns around wearing a faded Boston Bruins t-shirt and leather bomber jacket is a werewolf.

“No worries,” the werewolf grins. “My fault for not paying attention.”

Jarvis shifts his weight on his heels and tightens his fists. Tony is oblivious. “Boston?”

The guy smiles with all his teeth. He looks roughly their age.

“Summer break, heard there was some sweet beaches here,” he smirks, eyeing Jarvis with keen interest.

Tony blinks owlishly at him. “Dude, Beacon Hills is inland.”

The most shocking thing is how the other wolf wilts. It surprises Jarvis. The guy actually pouts.

“Man,” Tony sighs. “You got played my friend. We’re literally the most boring town in the history of Cali.”

“I doubt that,” says the other werewolf, still eyeing Jarvis curiously. “The name’s Trent Werner.”

“Antony. And this is my heterosexual life partner, Jarvis,” says Tony, giving Trent an elaborate fist bump. One that Trent fumbles through with a perplexed frown.

“Jarvis?” drawls Trent, holding out his hand.

Tony elbows him. “Jar, be polite. You’ll have to excuse my bro here. He was raised by wolves.”

Trent laughs, his smile reaching his eyes. Jarvis begrudgingly holds out his hand for a stiff handshake that has Tony shooting him a weird look.

“So, we getting our caffeine on? Piano money shouldn’t go to waste,” says Tony.

“You said you found that on the fridge,” Jarvis says, not breaking eye contact with Trent despite letting go of his hand.

“The piano is also a legitimate scavenging ground for change, Jar,” declares Tony. "I'm a starving student after all."

“Here, it’s on me,” says Trent and and Jarvis opens his mouth to decline.

“Yo, Jar. Let the bro pay. We townies should always take advantage of tourists.”

Trent looks like Christmas came early. And Jarvis is even more confused than ever. He seems to be putting a lot of effort to be harmless. A new werewolf in Beacon Hills could be a problem. But Jarvis hopes he can handle this on his own. His father has a tendency to overreact. It should be fine. He can handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my love letter to Saucery. Saucery, I give you Emma, Liam and Ramona. May they all be snarky in the future. And more Trent. I love Trent. He's misunderstood. And look! The plot! It thickens! And I am so blown away by everyone's support of my characters. I am just speechless.

"That is a horrible plan," Ramona deadpans from where she's wrapped around Liam. Noah glares and wills his wolf down. Ramona doesn't know about werewolves. Well at least not real ones. She makes Liam and Noah watch True Blood with her and Emma every week. 

Noah curses the day Emma McCall was born and then decided to match-make Liam to the killjoy currently monopolizing his bro time. 

"Who invited you?" growls Noah. Liam shoots him a dark look and Noah forces a smile. "I mean, Mona, always a delight to have you here."

His voice dripping with barely concealed sarcasm.

" _Ri-ght_ ," Ramona says dryly, somehow making a two syllable word even longer. "Save your bullshit for someone who loves lacrosse."

"You mean you hate lacrosse?" pouts Liam, pulling his girlfriend closer. 

"With a fiery passion," she grins and Liam's smile gets even dopier. 

"Oh my _God_. Can you not?" complains Noah. "I should just stab my eyes out."

Liam flips him off and draws Ramona into a kiss that laces the entire room with pheromones. Ones that Noah could do without smelling.

It's a sweet mercy that Ramona's cellphone rings and she reluctantly pulls away from her boyfriend. She scrambles off the couch to dump out half her canvas bag to answer it.

" _Emz! Nah, I am not doing anything important,_ " she says but Liam tickles her ribs in retaliation. " _Li's just being Liam-y. I can talk. Hold up._ I'll be in the kitchen. Go on and continue to angst about Noah's manpain."

Noah growls. But Liam hits him in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

" _Oh my God! He asked you! Seriously, girl, Greenberg is fine,_ " she says, her voice carrying into the kitchen.

Liam's face is one of disapproval. One that he learned really well from his dad. 

"Fine. _Sor-ry_ ," mutters Noah. 

"She's my girlfriend."

"I know, man. Believe me, I _know_."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to house-train you again," smirks Noah.

"Dog jokes, Mahealani? Really?"

"If the shoe fits, Whittemore," counters Liam. 

Noah's eyes flash molten amber and Liam raises an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll get along with her. But she can't come to anymore of these meetings."

"You mean the meetings to get you laid?" calls Ramona from the kitchen. "Because Emma is coming to the next one. She's bringing snacks."

Noah can't hold back his growl. Thankfully it's covered by Liam's laughter. The traitor. 

He needs new friends.

\---

The thing about Trent Werner is, well, he's pretty nice. 

If Jarvis ignores the buzzing undercurrent of suspicion. He clearly has to stop channeling his father. Derek Hale is in that camp of _Trust No One_. Tony still believes that his father is just a serious X-Files fanboy rather than a werewolf with trust issues. His dad got a good kick out of that.

But Trent is earnest. And seems so interested in Jarvis. And even Tony to a degree if his surprised smile is anything to go by.

Jarvis' heart twinges a little because the scent he keeps pulling off from Trent after sifting through all the ones in the coffee shop, is loneliness. And that has his wolf pawing up to comfort him. Tony, for all his obliviousness, seemed to pick up on that. 

Jarvis has to hold back a snort of laughter at the shocked look Trent got when Tony flagrantly entered his personal space to give him a half shoulder hug. Tony was a tactile talker. Always had been. And Trent looks so pole-axed. Like he's been hug deprived that it makes Jarvis sad. Hugs are amazing. Everyone should have them.

Jarvis' keen observation lasts until Trent stops looking at Tony like he's the strangest and most unique person he's met and turns back to Jarvis. 

"So, is Tony right about lacrosse?" smirks Trent. "Hockey's the real contact sport."

Tony sputters with indignation. 

"We can get pretty rough," grins Jarvis. 

"Then we should set up a game," says Trent. 

And Jarvis smiles and forgets about his father's warnings about other werewolves. Trent's different. He's sure his father will understand. After all, it takes a certain type of person to not claw off Tony's face. Trent actually seems to like Tony.

\---

It's wasn't a good idea. At all.

\---

Jarvis forgot his real summer mission. Avoiding Noah Whittemore. And there is one thing Whittemores love more than math and strategy games. It's lacrosse. 

So when Jarvis pulls up to the field with Trent's car following his Jeep, he spots a shirtless Noah Whittemore running a scrimmage with what looks to be Uncle Danny's kid and Emma McCall. Jarvis can't believe lacrosse suddenly became sexy. He suddenly understands why his father went to all his dad's games. That image alone helps tramp down his thoughts about Noah's abs. 

"Youths," Tony mutters darkly from his shotgun seat. "This town is overrun with youths."

"And you're suddenly ninety?"

"Hey, I may not be ridiculously attractive as you and my man, Trenton over there. But I am not old. They are young. And I am pretty sure that Moonlight kid egged my house."

"Liam?" 

"Yeah, him," says Tony. "Indy says I'm being crazy but I know things."

"Why would-"

"Youths!" says Tony, like that settles everything. 

It momentarily distracts him from the werewolf problem. Because Emma and Noah stop roughhousing as soon as Trent gets out of his car. 

"Jarvis!" greets Emma, warily, eyeing the new wolf. Trent puts his hands to his sides in a non-threatening manner. Her eyes don't leave the new threat. 

Noah looks furious. 

Tony just stumbles through with spare lacrosse equipment, breaking the tension as he tosses sticks on the ground. "This is Trent."

"A pleasure," Trent smirks, a shade lower than a shit-eating grin. He places a hand on Jarvis' shoulder. Jarvis doesn't push away, he tries to radiate calm. To show his pack that Trent means no harm.

\---

Noah's eyes flash a shade shy of feral at the sight of another wolf's hand possessively on Jarvis' body. 

He feels his teeth bite into his gums.

And the other wolf merely smirks at him, his eyes flashing electric blue.


End file.
